Despite a variety of social media and other channels being used for collecting customer feedback, there remain significant challenges with respect to receiving the requested feedback, processing the feedback, and appropriately acting on the feedback. Often feedback is requested via a questionnaire form. Many customers, however, dislike completing long questionnaires to communicate their experiences. Another problem can be that the population selected for and/or who choose to respond to a survey may not accurately reflect an actual customer population, thereby introducing bias in the results.